


Distractions

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extreme Underage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lolicon, Masturbation, Sexting, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: This isn't how the twins' first sex ed class was supposed to go.
Relationships: Jena Dover/John Dover, John Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written later but has been moved to the beginning of the series since chronologically it happens here. I hope there is no confusion.

Having one or the other kid sack out on the couch with him is not at all a rare occurrence for John. Ever since Jena went back to work a year ago, the twins have been clingy. Peter’s starting to get a little more independent, playing in their room or watching TV on his own. When he goes down for a nap, he tends to actually rest. Lacey, on the other hand, gets fitful and unsure outside of an adult’s gaze. Which is why John’s here with her plastered to his side, her little head on his thigh. She’s been snoozing for twenty minutes now and John has no interest in waking the six year old up.

The TV’s getting boring but then he feels his cell vibrate in his pocket. John tugs it out, careful as he can not to disturb Lacey, and gets immediately bombarded with Jena’s perfect tits. The pic is super close, right in the crevice of her breasts where he likes to stick his face.

_-Just a treat for being so good about watching the kids!-_

Treat, his ass. John glances at Lacey, glad she’s not awake to see how sexy her mom can be. Not that John would have her any other way! But-

The phone buzzes again. This time she’s got her shirt pulled down so he can see delicious nipples he loves to suck and pinch just to get her nice and _wet_.

 _-You’re such a slut,-_ he texts back as he feels his other head start getting interested. This is so not the time. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d just gotten Lacey down, John might be find risking waking her to go wank in the bathroom.

 _-*Your* slut.-_ It’s her belly now, perfectly flat after all the work she’d done to lose her baby weight, and he can see the button of her pants undone. Her pants are already low enough that he should be seeing hair but… Shit, she must have shaved before work this morning.

“Jesus,” he whispers to himself, reaching down to adjust his cock as things start getting a little comfortable. Another look at Lacey but his little niece is still fast asleep.

 _-Lacey’s right here!-_ he texts because this is gonna get urgent if Jena doesn’t knock it off.

Another buzz and her blue silk panties are tugged down so he can see the very top of her puffy pink pussy. Has she been fingering herself? He can see slick juice along the delicate edges of her folds. It’s enough that he can almost taste her. Jesus christ, he was going to fuck her into the ground when she got home!

_-Don’t be loud then.-_

Bitch. But John’s already getting his jeans open with as little movement as possible. His fingers curl around his cock, stroking as he waits for the next image. He’s not disappointed. Just seeing Jena’s fingers holding her dripping cunt open, her bright blue nail polish acting like signals for her needy hole, and John nearly busts one out. He stops thinking and shoots a text back, _-I can’t wait to cream all over you.-_

Two fingers dug into her cunt and he groans as soft as he can manage, giving himself a squeeze. Fuck, that tight little pussy is all his and Ben’s and he is going to fucking _ruin_ her.

_-Fuck me! Fuck me hard!-_

“You better fucking bet on it,” he growls, jerking himself hard and then she sends him one shot from above, staring down at her parted lips just waiting for his cock between them, tits free for him to grab, hand buried in her dirty fucking cunt for him to seed over and over with load after load-

“Uncle John?”

“Fuck!”

John fumbles for the phone and it clatters to the floor as he stares wide eyed at Lacey. He doesn’t even think to let go of his raging hard-on, too stunned that he forgot she was even there. Lacey’s little baby face is full of confusion, her pink lips opening to ask, “What are you doing?”

Spanking my monkey to your bitch of a mom, he doesn’t say. He blinks at his cock, red tipped and dribbling with pre, and then to his innocent little niece. Shit. When they’d talked about who might tell the kids about the birds and the bees, he’d never thought it’d be him. And definitely not like this.

“Uh. I’m…”

“What’s wrong with your willy?”

Ah hell. This should be Ben or better yet, that goddamn bitch Jena! “So, uh. Sweetheart. Sometimes when boys… feel good… their willy gets kind of stiff.”

She looks at his cock head on, close enough she could kiss it- Shit. Educational. Edu-fucking-cational. Jena and Ben are going to kill him.

“You feel good?”

“That’s right! That’s right, so, my willy got stiff and I want it to stop so I’m- uh. Petting. I’m petting it.”

She tilts her head. “Like the puppies at Amber’s house?”

“Yes! Just like that.” Oh jesus christ, not at all like puppies. Please tell him she has never seen puppies like _this_.

“Can I pet your willy?”

John stares at her. His dick continues to stand just as proudly in front of this pre-pubescent little girl who’s too innocent to know what the hell she just asked for. Before he can get his mind around it, Lacey reaches over and starts petting down his shaft. He almost swallows his tongue but he can’t make her stop. Her hands look tiny against his throbbing boner and whole situation is just making him harder.

When they’d all talked about telling the kids anything about sex, he’d figured they’d be so much older.

“Am I doing it right?” Lacey asks and he feels her breath against the weeping head.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, that’s good, baby girl. Just like that.” He can’t help groaning as she curiously pets the tip and spreads pre between her fingers.

“What’s this?”

“That’s- uh. That’s just Uncle’s-”

And then the little minx brings her fingers to her nose to sniff before she sucks his pre off. He just about dies. Lacey’s little nose scrunches up but she scoops up a little more to try again. Jesus, she’s gonna be just like Jena.

“You can lick it right off my willy,” says his mouth before his brain can stop him. Her innocent eyes widen and then she leans over to flick that little tongue across his cockhead. It’s everything he can do not to lurch up against her mouth. John squeezes the base of his cock as Lacey keeps exploring him with her fingers and tongue, teasing little touches that are surprisingly nice.

“How about- How about you try sucking on it? Just a little,” John says and somehow isn’t surprised when Lacey leans farther into his lap so she can try it. The head barely fits into her tiny mouth and it’s so wet and hot he can barely stand it. She licks and suckles with curious tenacity, the same way she faces most things.

John pets down her back, urging her on. His fingers hit the end of dress and he realizes it’s bunched up at the small of her back from all the crawling around. He bites the edge of his lip and then slides his hand along her little bottom. The soft cotton of her panties is nothing like Jena’s silk ones but he rubs his fingers over it and then between his little niece’s thighs. Lacey pulls back her head, looking up at him and John gives her a little smile.

“If you ever help a boy with his willy, he should always make you feel good, too,” he says, which is maybe the only good thing he can teach her in this whole debacle. He guides her back to his cock and Lacey goes back to sucking him while he starts rubbing against her little pussy through her panties. The tiny noise she makes doesn’t sound bothered so he keeps rubbing. Slowly, her tiny hips start rubbing down against his hand.

Oh yeah. This one was gonna be just as much of a slut.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” he praises and then gets a finger under her panties to slide across her wet, hairless pussy. Lacey shivers against him as he explores her, the tip of his finger rubbing along her wet slit and feeling out her folds. He’s seen them because the twins still need a good amount of supervision on the bath, but it’s different this time. He knows when he finds her little underdeveloped clit because the shiver comes right back.

Lacey grips his cock as her head pulls back to pant, big eyes darkening under his touch. “Uncle John? I feel… tingly.”

“Is it a good tingly? Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

John keeps rubbing her as her soft cheek presses up against her cock, her pink lips open to breathe. “Does it feel good, sweetheart? When I rub your princess parts?”

“Yes, Uncle John, yes, I-” Lacey’s eyes flutter closed and then she shudders harder as wetness spreads over his hand. John’s dick twitches when he realizes what’s happened, that he’s guided his little niece into her very first orgasm. She collapses against his thigh and John just starts jerking his throbbing meat hard. Her little cunt keeps spasming against his hand and her face looks wrecked and-

 _“Fuck,”_ he hisses as he shoots his load all over her tiny body. It hits so hard he feels like he comes a whole gallon and she’s fucking _covered_. Cum soaks into her dress, her hair, and a dollop of it dribbles fright over her lips. As they both sit there panting and recovering, John realizes this maybe went a little farther than some light sex education.

“You okay?” he asks as he tucks himself away and starts wiping some of the mess of her face with the corner of his shirt. “Feeling okay?”

Lacey blinks up at him and then the sweetest little smile spreads over her face. “I’m okay, Uncle John. But sticky!!”

“Yeah, that got a little messy, kiddo,” John laughs and scoops her up in his arms. “How about we go clean up?”

The bath goes smoothly except for the part where he gets her humping against his hand again so he can properly appreciate her sexual awakening, but she loves it so what does he care? When he checks his phone after and sees Jena’s cum soaked fingers, he licks his lips and starts planning how to best pay her back for such a spectacular afternoon.


End file.
